


Just Like Pizza

by sansaswildlinglover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: Jon puts his foot in his mouth,  because, let's face it, he's not very good at the words thing. Unable to talk his way out of what he was definitely not trying to say, he puts his tongue to better use!





	Just Like Pizza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ALCzysz17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALCzysz17/gifts).



> Originally I wanted to post this for JonSansa Week's free choice day, but since I found out it's your birthday today, I decided to post it early, as a gift! 
> 
> Happy birthday! I hope you're having a lovely day :D
> 
> Many years ago, two fellow students at university tried to explain to me and my friend why getting a blow job is so special for a guy :') For some reason, they ended up comparing getting head to eating pizza... So I guess you have these two Flemish guys called Maarten and Mickael to thank for this one :D

Sansa glanced up at him, her big blue eyes wide, and bit her lip, which he suspected to be a nervous gesture, but that didn't stop it from affecting him. His cock throbbed in her hand and she tightened her grip. She licked her lips and leaned in to press them to the tip.

She peppered his shaft with kisses, before dragging her tongue up the underside and swirled it around the head. Despite being slightly overwhelmed by her doing this for him, he couldn't help but feel that there was something methodical about her ministrations, as if she was ticking off points on a list.

He immediately forgot any misgivings he might have had when she engulfed his length in her hot wet mouth. He gripped the duvet hanging over the side of the bed, groaning as he saw her full pink lips wrapped around his shaft. Her tongue twirled around his cock, prodding the slit.

She pulled back, lightly sucking on the head before taking him in again. Her eyes were on his face as she bobbed up and down, tightening her lips and hollowing her cheeks. One hand was still holding his shaft and the other was resting on his thigh. Her long red hair swayed and tickled his thighs as she moved.

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, gritting his teeth to regain some sense of control. He wanted this to last, so he could enjoy it, and there was no way that was going to happen when he could see her looking up at him like that while she sucked him off.

He had told her she didn't have to do this when she'd offered, but  _God_ he didn't regret accepting. She'd confessed she had never given head before, and at times he could feel her hesitating, but just the fact that it was Sansa Stark who was on her knees for him, the girl he'd had a crush on for as long as he could remember, the woman who had starred in nearly all of his wet dreams and fantasies for longer than he cared to admit, was nearly enough to unman him.

The thought that his cock was the first and only one she'd ever had in her mouth and the memory of this moment would probably be able to get him off for weeks. 

She sucked harder, and his eyes snapped open. " _Fuck,_ Sansa, so good, sweet, filthy girl. I love your mouth," he started babbling.

He could feel her smile around his cock and the sight of it almost ended him. 

He framed her face in his hands, winding his fingers through her hair. As gently as possible, he started guiding her, brushing his thumbs over her cheekbones. Her gaze was soft and eager as his glistening cock moved in and out of the enclosure of her warm, swollen lips.

"Don't stop," he begged her as he felt his orgasm approaching. His fingers massaged her scalp as his hands twitched in her hair, and he had to hold himself back from thrusting into her mouth. " _Fuck,_ please don't stop."

He found her eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked before he was too far gone.

She blinked once in affirmation.

She kept going, her mouth sucking and her hand twisting him, following his wordless directions, until his climax ripped through his body and he spilled into her mouth. 

He collapsed backwards onto the bed as she swallowed around him, licking up every last trace of his cum. 

When he opened his eyes, she was sitting next to him, tentatively smiling down at him. "Did you like it?" she asks quietly.

 _'Like'_ didn't even begin to cover how he felt about it. But how could he tell her he loved it, because he was already head over heels for her? What if he scared her by confessing how deeply in love he was with her after only a couple of weeks of dating? He was ready to say the words, but he didn't want to pressure her into thinking she had to say it back.

All of these were deep and difficult thoughts for a man who'd just cum inside his girlfriend's mouth for the first time, still coming down from a post-orgasm high, so it took him a while to decide to go for the simple answer, a smile and a "Fuck yes!".

Sansa however narrowed her eyes at him, seeming to have picked up on his hesitation. "You don't have to lie," she murmured. "It's okay. I promise I'll get better."

He veered up, his head spinning for a moment, and objected: "What? No! I, no, Sansa.  _God,_ I don't think you could get any better. Maybe a little more experienced, but I don't think you understand..." He was messing it up. He opened his mouth, trying to come up with a better explanation, but when he saw the look on her face, he decided it would be better to shut up.

"Sansa, please," he said, reaching for her hand.

"Tell me, Jon," she said in a clipped voice. "What is it I don't understand?"

He took a deep breath. "Well, when a woman is willing to give you head, it's always great," he started. "For a man, getting a blow job is like... pizza. Even if you’re not particularly enjoying it, it’s still pizza! What I’m trying to say is: even when it’s bad, it’s still good!"

She pulled her hand away, hugging her knees to her chest. "So what you're saying is that it was bad."

"No!" he exclaimed, rubbing his neck. "I know this is the first pizza you ever made, but for a first it was absolutely delicious! Obviously, you'll get even better at it, but I really loved it!"

She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, confusion written on her face.

"This metaphor isn't working, is it?" he asked, ducking his head. He held out his hand again, and to his surprise she took it.

"You loved it?" she tried tentatively.

He nodded, holding her gaze. "You have no idea how hot it was to see you on your knees for me, what it was like to have you doing that for me.  _Fuck,_ it felt so good! And the way you looked at me..."

A pretty blush appeared on her face and she tried to avert her eyes. "Really?"

He swallowed heavily. "Really."

"I don't think I understand the pizza metaphor," she mused. 

He chuckled, relieved she didn't seem too worried anymore. "How about you lie back and I return the favour?"

Her eyes widened and her lips parted. Her tongue darted out to wet them and she scooted up, holding his gaze.

He kneeled on the bed and crawled over to her, eyes intent on her face. As her lips were curving into a smile, he pounced on her. He kissed her lips and her arms came up to wrap themselves around his neck.

He pulled back, reaching for her arms to pin her wrists down above her head, leaning in to capture her lips again. He moaned into the kiss, leaving her mouth to kiss down her neck to her collarbone.

He pulled the neckline of her tanktop down, his lips closing over her nipple. Her back arched off the bed, thrusting her tits into his face. He accepted them eagerly, slowly dragging his hand down her side and stroking his way back up to cup the breast that was not in his mouth.

He grabbed her waist and grazed her nipple with his teeth, sucking until she whimpered. He lowered himself onto his stomach and opened  his mouth over her covered mound, breathing hot air into her pink underwear, making her hips jerk.

He moved his lips lower, groaning as her scent hit him, fingers tightening on her hips at her answering whimper. He hooked his fingers into her panties, sitting back to slowly drag them down.

He skimmed his nose down over the thin strip of dark red curls on her mound until it almost touched her clit, but not quite. He was not about to rush this. He wanted to enjoy it, and he was determined to make it good for her. He'd been dreaming about this for a very long time.

He pushed her thighs apart to get better access. Looking up to meet her eyes, he started stroking the insides of her thighs with one hand, knuckles brushing her lips, before flipping it and slipping one finger into her damp heat.

“So wet,” he groaned, looking up to find her already watching him. He held her gaze as he licked his finger clean. He moaned at her taste, her eyes widening and mouth falling open.

A heavy breath escaped from her lips when he licked up her slit, once, twice and tongued at the senstive skin between her holes before slithering back up to her clit. Tentavily he flicked his tongue against it a couple of times.

He slid his hands up the underside of her thighs, grabbing her ass to squeeze it in time with the strokes of his tongue. He could have gone on like that forever, but Sansa's moans and her desperate attempts to grind her cunt into his face told him she needed more. 

He slid one hand down her thigh, over her knee and back up, knuckles brushing the inside of her thigh. He traced her slit and dipped his finger into her, slipping it into her tight cunt.

She cried out, both of her hands fisting his curls, pulling his face closer. When her gasps faded, he added a second finger and started pumping them in and out of her. He scissored them as he hummed against her, savouring her soft cries.

Her thighs started quivering and her walls tightened around his fingers. She was pulling on his hair, nails scraping his skull, and the pain of it shot straight to his cock in a jolt of pleasure.

When her walls truly started clenching around him, he curled his fingers inside her, rapidly flicking his tongue against her swollen nub, and she exploded against his mouth and around his fingers with a high-pitched moan

He pulled his fingers out of her, gently sucking on her nub to work her through her climax, until she shoved against his shoulders to push him away. 

He wiped his hand on the sheets and crawled back up her body, lying down on his side next to her, propped up on one elbow.

Her eyelashes fluttered languidly against her flushed cheeks as she offered him a lazy smile.

"So?" he asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as he cupped her cheek.

She bit her lip, covering his hand with her own. "Just like lemon cakes," she whispered hoarsely. 


End file.
